


into the maze ・the maze runner

by skeletalbeings



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Chuck Lives (Maze Runner), Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, No Slash, Pre-The Maze Runner, Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Some Characters Are A Bit OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: 'do it copilul meu, do it now! we're ready!' their mother shouted, snatching the gun off of the ground, and pushing it into the young girl's hand.the daughter contemplated the gun in her hand and looked towards her brother as a tear slipped from her eye, running down her cheek.he gave her a nod, and she looked towards her only remaining family; aiming the gun toward them, she heard two sharp intakes of breath from in front of her, both parents whispered i love you.and she pulled the trigger.





	into the maze ・the maze runner

_dark and freckled faces glistened with tears, leaving tracks that ran down blotchy red skin._

_laying a few feet in front of the twins, were the bodies of their parents; glassy eyes turned to face each other, hands almost touching, but not quite._

_her hands shook, sobs wracking her body as the dusty gun slipped from her hand; clattering against the tiles loudly._

_his eyes were wide, trained upon the small pools of blood that steadily grew in diameter below their heads._

 

_both siblings couldn't believe it, only hours before they had all sat beside one another, on the rooftop as their father screamed out as rotted teeth clamped upon his flesh; the mother getting bitten as she was leading the kids downstairs, shooting at the cranks; and before the children could call out, the crank had swiftly grabbed hold of the older woman, sinking its teeth into her shoulder, and the woman had turned to her children, eyes glassy with tears as she told them to run, as she continued to fire the gun; despite her injuries._

 

_but the twins stayed, watching in a morbid fascination as the last crank was shot down; and the older woman fell to her knees, fingers tracing along the bite with a horrified look on her face._

_the oldest twin immediately rushed to kneel beside her mother, whose veins were starting to take on a black-ish color; eyes blank as she looked down to the gun beside her._

_there was a grunt, as the father fell down next to his wife; exhaustion creeping up on him as he tried to focus on his breathing, and when he had; he stared straight at the daughter, normally brown eyes taking on an animalistic and wild look, but the fear was also there._

 

_'kill us' he whispered, throat scratchy and raw from the yelling, eyes glaring right into her own; pushing the gun toward her with a  slightly shaking hand._

_he noticed her hesitation, and let out a feral snarl; making all present in the room jump in surprise, and there was a brief look of fear in his eyes; and he pleaded again, his tone taking on a softer tone._

_'floare mică, you must do it' he rasped, and the young girl shook her head, wild dark curls flying in every direction._

_'nu! nu voi!' she screamed, and was startled at the hand placed on her shoulder; and turned to face her brother, who held a solemn look on his face, a look very unusual for him._

_'it's time soră' he told her, and she turned away from him, angry that he'd agree to this._

_ 'do it  copilul meu, do it now! we're ready!' their mother shouted, snatching the gun off of the ground, and pushing it into the young girl's hand. _

_ the daughter contemplated the gun in her hand and looked towards her brother as a tear slipped from her eye, running down her cheek. _

_ he gave her a nod, and she looked towards her only remaining family; aiming the gun toward them, she heard two sharp intakes of breath from in front of her, both parents whispered i love you. _

_ and she pulled the trigger. _


End file.
